When She Died
by RobynDerpaDerp
Summary: We blamed people for her death. People we never dreamed of meeting. Then of course, we were forced into a life-or-death situation with them, involving a wild prophecy-sprouting mummy, a kill-crazy pack of hellhounds and lots and lots of duct tape.


DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing of Percy Jackson in the Olympians. Are rights reguarded bitterly to Mr. Rick Riordan. RATING: I don't know, K? PAIRINGS: Won't be any for a while.  
>So, this is my first story. It'll be slow and it'll be rushed, but it'll be nice. Hopefully.<p>PROLOGUE: Children Games in the Feilds of Asphodel.<p>

I frowned. Where had she gone? Turning in slow circles, I pondered on which way was possible to go. Well, every way was possible. She was a ghost after all. See, I was doing the most sophisticated thing that had ever been created. So sophisticated in fact, that I think even Athena herself would be so proud she would make me a Goddess. With Zeus' unlikely agreement, anyways.  
>Me and my dead sister were playing Hide-And-Go-Seek in the Underworld. Yeah, I know. You wish you were me. Woot-woot. See, Bianca had died saving this kid from Camp Half-blood - Grayson Underfoot or something - from a giant metal-dude attack of some sort. Bianca always did stuff like that but nothing ever happened. She was such a skilled archer that I never in a million years thought she would die. Sure, she was only an archer for a couple days before she went on that stupid quest and Nico was only, what, eleven when it happened? (AN: I have no clue what his age was. I'm sorta guessing it's twelve, but I'll say eleven to be sure, 'kay?) But here she was, dead. Happily dead, if that counts for anything. "Bianca!" I shouted loudly. A couple of the dead people around me hissed and tried to touch me, but their hands "missed". The Fields of Asphodel were gloomy. Bianca loved the place because she liked seeing if she could point any people out. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my sister surveying me with a smirk on her face, her long dark hair falling into her dark eyes. Obviously she thought I didn't notice her. I started backing up as if I was trying to look for her, and at the last minute I swung around and tackled her. I tried to, anyways. She forgot I couldn't touch her though, so she staggered back and fell on her butt.<br>"Stella!" She shrieked at me. But she was laughing so I knew she wasn't really mad. She never was. I grinned and said, "If that's your mastermind plan, I'd hate to see your decent." "Oh, shut up." She chortled. "'Least my hair doesn't glow like a traffic light," she was referring to my dyed, bright orange hair. Personally, I thought she was jealous that dad never let her dye hers, and the ony reason mine was dyed was because "dad" never cared a tiny bit about me. Or Nico for that matter. Bianca was the perfect daughter, everyone liked her more. She was like, two minutes older then me and she bragged about it all the time; 'oh, I'm older so I must be the la-a-ady of the house, tee-hee". As if, Bianca di Angelo.  
>I loved her though. She was my sister. I had to, didn't I? Most the time I preferred Nico's company. He was much more compliant to talk about what happened. Nico blamed this other kid though. (I guess I'm saying I blamed Grayson or whoever. Can you blame me? He could not have saved himself from a giant metal man named, like, Toenail or whatever?) A guy named Perry or something. I forget his name, it never seemed important to me.<br>As Bianca and I started trudging back to the castle I wondered if Bianca was actually my twin. We looked nothing alike.  
>Bianca and I were fifteen. She was only thirteen when she died and Nico is thirteen now. When Bianca first passed away Nico had been a huge pain. What with his emo rituals and all. But then dad lightened up on the rules and Bianca was allowed to talk and hang out with us on weekdays and over paced time he improved. We had all improved. Bianca seemed sort of at peace and fine with the fact that she's dead. Apparently dead-people food is better then the real stuff. Fine. No cake for her.<p>

_  
>Okayyyy! So, how did I do on my first chapterprologue/buncha words? Rushed, obviously. But it's more to get you into the story. Brings on curiosity? I dunno. I messed up on a couple details and I'll be too lazy to fix it when I realize what it really was. Yes, obviously it's extremely short. It's prologue. It's not going to be long.  
>Aur revoir,<br>Robyn. 


End file.
